Twilight Music Challenge
by Horus.Potter
Summary: A Music Shuffle Challenge, using "Twilight" as the central muse.Challenge rules are inside. Note:  will not let me upload "Twilight" or "Harry Potter" fanfiction. I've emailed support with no response, so hence the 'misc.' catagorization


So, I've read a few fics (mostly Greek) where there is a song-fic challenge. Putting iTunes on shuffle you write as much as you can about what is playing. I chose to attempt this challenge using Twilight.

Okay so to break it down more clearly: Step 1: Choose a show/book/movie (etc) to write about. Step 2: Put iTunes on shuffle [NO SKIPPING SONGS (hence the challenge part)] Step 3: Write whatever comes to mind while the song is on (you only have until the song ends to complete a prompt). Step 4: Repeat for 10 songs. Step 5: Beat writers block! xD

So, here is my challenge, enjoy these not so fantastic blathering(s) that are my attempt at defeating the road blocks to my creative destination.

**Never Said – Sirens Eye**

I couldn't stand seeing Jacob like this. Seeing his dejection. He wouldn't even talk to me about it. Edward and I were engaged; there was nothing he could do about it. I missed Jacob, how we were, happy and carefree. I couldn't change how I felt; but sometimes I wanted to. I was glad Edward couldn't read my mind, because I didn't want him to know that sometimes I thought of Jacob. I wondered what life would be like with Jacob, how we could be together. But now Jacob won't even talk to me, and it kills me because I love him. But those are the choices we make in life, and there are some things that we never say.

**Yu-Gi-Oh Theme **

We waited for the Volturi to do something drastic. We knew they would eventually, it was only a matter of time; the ball was in their court. We were prepared, wolves and vampires side by side against a greater enemy. The final battle would come. Standing in the open field, waiting for them to make their move; it was time to fight.

**Fast Car – Tracy Chapman**

After Edward left and Jacob and I became friends, and everything at home was stressful and I couldn't handle it any more I began to look at Jacob as something else. He was someone I could depend on; he was someone I belonged with. Jake made me feel important, special. We'd drive around for hours and forget the world. It was easy to forget the world with Jacob, it was easy to pretend it was just us and no one else anywhere.

Until those feelings, and the reality all came tumbling around us. We couldn't live off love; we couldn't drive forever, no matter how much we wanted to.

**Death of Seasons – AFI**

I know that everyone thinks I'm overreacting. Just because I don't respond doesn't mean I can't hear them. The world is broken, Edward leaving, not wanting me anymore, me not being good enough for him it killed me.

I can't move, I can't breathe. The world is falling apart, and no one believes how much pain I am in. They think what I had with Edward was a crush, a fling that should be easy to fix; but it's not. It's so far from a fling, or a crush. You can't lose your soul mate. It kills you inside. There's no beauty in the world anymore.

**Don't Think I Can't Love You – Jake Owen**

She thinks that that brooding, arrogant, rich, pompous _leech _is who she's supposed to be with. Like I don't have anything to offer? I might not be Mr. Cullen, two hundred years old and a member of the living dead, but I am something she needs. I'm a man. I'm dependable. Reliable. And I love her, more than that vampire ever will.

**Condemned – Dead by Sunrise**

"Edward, make me like you. I want to be a vampire. I want to be with you forever."

"I could kill you in the process."

I would take the risk, I would be anything for him, do anything for him. I wanted to be anything for him.

**We'll be A Dream – We the Kings**

Edward and I were so happy, blissfully unaware that our relationship would meet more complications than we could deal with. Well, I guess Edward suspected all along. One baseball game. One chance encounter with a trio of hunters and the world is shifted. Now we realize life isn't going to be so easy.

We have to be on the same playing field (as in I have to become a vampire) if this is ever going to work. James, Victoria, Laurent, they're coming for me. But for now we can keep pretending we're the same. Pretending we're two teens in love. That's not too much to ask right?

**Since You Been Gone – Kelly Clarkson**

Somehow you had me fooled. The words "love", "soul mate", "forever" they were tossed around like common adjectives to describe a fool's love. And one slip, one mistake caused you to leave me. You fled to God knows where rather than work this out.

I thought I couldn't live without you. But then I realized, you treat me with patronizing, demeaning, berating words. You act like I'm some infidel who can't lift a finger to help herself. Well, now that I'm out of your shadow I'm realizing that we were not meant to be.

I'm breathing, I'm living, and I'm happy. All it took was for you to be gone.

**Papa Loved Mama – Garth Brooks**

There's a lot of things Dad doesn't talk about. Vampires. His accident that caused him to lose the ability to use his legs. Mostly, Dad doesn't like to talk about Mom. People on the Rez don't like to talk about it either.

Mom was an amazing lady, or at least from the little bit I remember of her. It was late one night, Dad came home and Mom wasn't around. It was when he saw Uley dropping her off that things clicked in his mind.

No one saw Mom after that. We don't talk about it.

**Hermione Can't Draw – A Very Potter Sequel**

Bella: 0.0

Jacob: Really?

Edward: … XD

: *Facepalm*

**(I did an 11****th**** because honestly, the last one was almost impossible haha)**

**Not While I'm Around – Edward Sanders and Helena Bonham Carter**

I promised to protect her. To do anything in my power to make sure that no one can ever hurt her, she's currently in the hands of the leeches, but at least these ones don't want to hurt her… yet. But I'll keep an eye on them. Wait and watch until I'm needed. Bella will always be safe as long as I'm breathing.

I have this, urge, to protect Jacob. Like he's my little brother and I need to make sure he's always safe; which is ridiculous because he is a werewolf and can easily take care of himself. But I promise to make sure that I can keep him safe. From everything… except myself.


End file.
